Masked Dog's Book of Short Stories
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: Sup. I'm Ryan T. Doggzone, but you can call me Jay or Monki. Here's a book of mine about some fellow toons and fellow YouTubers. (Most likely drabbles) Enjoy a book filled emotion! (I've tried my best.) Read characters' thoughts! And read presumed adventures of known YouTubers. K Plus for Toons and T for Tubers. Keep calm and start reading! (Edit: Cut down to 5 stories)
1. Steven Universe: What Just Happened

**Ugh, why can't I sleep. I hope mom and dad don't find out I'm still awake. I just can't believe what happened with me and Steven this afternoon. We nearly got killed! I just feel like, like I violated something. Lucky enough I wasn't grounded.**

**But, there's this connection I can't break. I could feel it when Steven and I were still trapped in that bubble! Then again in the magic gem cave, when he shielded me with his so called powers, and most of all, when we were fighting that energy shooting robot! **

**I could feel love, warm hugs, cool pats on the back and anything I call positive. It seemed the only color I could describe it with is Rose.**

**Well, Steven is my only friend. But, I just can't stop thinking why I'm friends with him!**

**Just, go to sleep Connie, there's still a day ahead of you.**

* * *

Hi guys! I'm gonna do now a book of one shots of about 10 books, about toons and tubers, in a pattern. Please suggest a YouTuber and I'll write a short story about it. (I know you call it drabbles but I'm not sure if this is fit for a drabble.)

By the way, Cartoon related short stories are written in bold while YouTuber related short stories are written in italic.

Now Keep Calm and Read on.


	2. PewDiePie: In-Between Moments of the Day

_Man, that game was f*cking fun._

* * *

_Done recording, editing, and uploaded._

_Hmm, should I play some more?_

_Well, why not?_

* * *

_Again, THAT STILL WAS FUN!_

_Hmm, how about I Skype Cry and Ken?_

_This should be interesting._

_But, nothing to play so far._

_AHA! FanFiction reading!_

_Oh, f*ck._

_The horror._

_Well, here I go!_

* * *

_Alright! Done uploading!_

_Sh*t. No time for Fridays with PewDiePie._

_Well screw that. I'll just tell the bros it'll come out tomorrow._

_Ah. Just tired._

_Oh, dinner time!_

_I can't believe I worked too much I forgot I still had to eat!_

* * *

**_Hi again! Since no one's still suggesting, I'll just do it myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This comes out with no continuity. No repetitive toons or tubers._**

**_Up Next: My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic_**

**_Now keep calm and read on._**

**_-MaskedDog_**


	3. My Little Pony:FIM: Under Chocolate Rain

By the way, this chapter will be written MOSTLY in 3rd person, unlike previous chapters. I hope you enjoy the story!

"Say Ryan, what's the next story gonna be all about?"

Well, up next is all about Ian and Anthony of Smosh! 

Just a little note, this next TOON story (Story after the Smosh story) has a small hint of romance but it's all about friendship and fun activities!

Now keep calm and read on!

* * *

**Discord was feeling a little under the weather.**

**He was laying under one of Sweet Apple Acres's Apple Trees. **

**He got an apple, but he didn't feel like eating it.**

**After the events of Tirek being free, Discord felt bad. **

**He was given their trust. **

**He actually fell for Tirek's tricks. **

**He was insensitive to everyponies' feelings, just like those times, when he wasn't reformed.**

**He then thought from the very start. **

**All those years ago. **

**He was evil most of his life. **

**All he felt was sadness, anger and negative feelings when he was put to stone.**

**Then he thought about FlutterShy, his first friend.(As he would call her, privately) **

**She made him feel better, more happy and etc. **

**He then realized that she was the element of KINDNESS. **

**KINDNESS, he opened up to it, because everypony opens up to it. **

**With it, he became KIND as well.**

**After rethinking, he realized he had nothing to be sad about.**

**_That's all in the past now, Discord! You are officially reformed into a harmonious being. By friendship. They taught you everything._**

_**I'll just eat this apple that's been in my hand in forever.**_

_**Delicious.**_

_**Maybe, before going to FlutterShy, I should compliment AppleJack with her work on the apples today!**_

**Then he got up and teleported to AppleJack's. While surprising her, OF COURSE. I mean, why not?**


	4. Smosh: Channel Problems

_Ian and Anthony were extremely busy that day._

_They've got the serious case of the Plot Block._

**_"Plot Block: (noun) the inability of the mind to create an original plot for a story (writer's block), artwork (artist's block) and etc."_**

_A video was due that week, and they had nothing in mind_

_They thought hard for ideas, day after day..._

* * *

_"Okay guys," Ian said, starting to explain their rendevous. "We need ideas."_

_"Yeah," Anthony added. "From you guys."_

_"What? Why from us?" Lasercorn asked._

_"We can't think of anymore ideas for a new video." Anthony replied._

_"Then why not post a video this week. Problem solved." Sohinki casually said._

_"Dude, we haven't posted a video for a f*cking long time." Ian replied._

_"Pfft, how f*cking long then?" Joven betted._

_Ian replied "Like almost a month."_

_(awkward silence)_

_"What are you guys gonna do then?" Mari asked nervously._

_"We don't know..."_

* * *

_It's been half the year since Smosh most recent video was released._

_They've lost half the amount of subscribers._

_They've been talking it over and decided to delete their account. All channels that would be planned to remain are only Smosh Games (without Gametime with Smosh), Shut Up!Cartoons, and their personal accounts._

* * *

_Smosh sucks now that they dont upload anymore..._

_Gee, I miss Anthony and Ian. Watching their videos made me love them, like I was friends with them all the way. It's been 6 months... What happened to them?_

_GAY!_

_Liek if u cri evritim..._

_Hey Smosh, if any of you guys see this, we just want to tell you that we aren't unsubscribing. You guys are too good for that. It's been 9 years since you guys started and we don't want you guys to give up now. We all appreciate your videos. Thanks so much. We want you guys to make a video we all won't forget. **WE ALL LOVE YOU...**_

* * *

_"Ian, take a look at this."_

_Anthony had been scrolling through the comic section, rethinking **if they should do it.**_

_He found **those **comments to be his favorites._

**_That very last one..._**

* * *

_1 week later, Smosh has gone to 2nd. (Pewds is still powerful; 20,000,000+ is a lot and hard to beat.)_

_Wonder where they got the ideas?_

**_In the comments, likes, shares and subscribers all along..._**

* * *

**I hope you like this one! Up next is Adventure Time, concerning our fave dog Jake and maybe a bonus Fionna included. See you soon!**

**Keep calm and read on.**


	5. AdventureTime: Crying Over Root Beer

_I know I promised you guys a Jake short, but I'll make it a different one since_

_1. The Jake story is longer, because (sneak peak) it'll concern my guess on how Jake and Lady met, in a form of a story narrated by Jake and Lady plus the Fionna and Cake fic begged by the Ice King for Jake to make. (I'd like to thank GoldenAlphaStar for the idea.)_

_2. After the events of Something Big (spoilers) , I'm making one about Root Beer Guy's wife dealing with his death, which is this._

_Now keep calm and read on._

* * *

**After hearing that the Kingdom was safe once again, Cherry Cream Soda was happy, feeling safe once again. **

**After hearing from her neighbors that Bubblegum was to throw a party later on, she was excited.**

**She quickly dressed up.**

**Thinking her husband was there, as Captain of the Banana Guards, she went ahead, without noticing the letters from the Princess.**

* * *

**"Well Cherry, what do you think about tortilla chips I made?"**

**"Well, I must say, Lollipop Girl, it's slightly weird, but Finn's guaq made it tastier to the next level."**

**"Ooooh! Burn! Nicely done, Cherry Cream!"**

**"Up high, Gumdrop Lass!"**

**(hi-five) The two then chugged some diet cider.**

**"Haha," Lollipop Girl replied, taking her cup. "very funny, for a woman who just lost he-"**

**"Attention citizens, and guests of this party. I know it's great to have such great peeps who saved us, so give it up for Finn and Jake!" Bubblegum's voice echoed the whole castle.**

**Cheers were heard all over.**

**"And before we honor another great hero, I'd like to personally speak to Cherry Cream Soda about private matters. Well, Finn and Jake, you guys can, uh, give your speeches! Cherry Cream Soda, if you're hearing this, please meet me backstage."**

**"Oooh! Looks like someone's got to meet the princess!" squealed Gumdrop Lass.**

**"Well, maybe it's gotta be about my husband." Cherry Cream replied "Captain of the banana guards;no one could beat that."**

**"You should get going Cherry," Lollipop Girl told her. "You wouldn't want to keep the princess waiting, do you?"**

**"Alright, alright."**

* * *

**"Cherry Cream Soda, I-I'm so sorry."**

**"Sorry? For what? For stealing something, Princess?"**

**"Oh," Bonnibel put her hand in front of her mouth. "didn't you recieve my letters?"**

**"Letters? I don't remember havin- OH! Letters! I forgot to open 'em. Forgive me your majesty."**

**"It's alright, Cherry Cream. I understand. You couldn't be late. Well, I going to tell you the _sad news_."**

**"Sad news?"**

**"He's **_**DEAD**_**, Cherry."**

**"D-dead? W-who's dea-"**

**"Your husband. Your husband's dead. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for your loss."**

**Cherry started to tear up soda from her eyes, the drops falling down on the soft, pink licorice carpeting.**

**It fell down,slowly, in the same way he shattered, and spilt his blood and liquid inner whatevers.**

* * *

_**Root Beer Guy**_

_**Was a sweet drink brought to life.**_

**_Root Beer Guy_**

**_Lived well and earned himself a loving wife._**

**_Root Beer Guy_**

**_Was a man who dreamed to solve mysteries and stop crime._**

**_Root Beer Guy_**

**_Became a captain who gave his soldiers no pry._**

**_Root Beer Guy_**

**_Saved the Kingdom he honored by sacrifice._**

**_Root Beer Guy_**

**_By his death and passing, we now cry._**

**_In loving memory, Root Beer Guy._**

* * *

**_"Of course I'm gonna be okay. Besides Cherry Cream Soda, I've always loved_ you." **

* * *

**"Those words," (sniff) "Were his last. Before he left the house to the battlefield, he said those beautiful words to me. Rest in peace, my dear husband, and valiant soldier."**

**Cherry Cream Soda left the stage, and then she and fellow relatives went on to the burial.**

**The Princess, even Finn and Jake were there.**

**In fact, since he became well respected, nearly all citizens of the Kingdom came.**

**They came to the burial of a hero.**


End file.
